Turn Left (When the Mood Strikes)
by artemyspyke
Summary: Space drabbles that center on everyone's favorite command team (based on the 100 theme challenge)
1. 1 Introductions

**This is just a Drabble that I wrote using the first of 100 themes, which was "Introduction."**

**Rating: K/K+**

**Tags: Fate, Multiple Universe Theory, TOS references, Implied Spirk**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from canon does not belong to me.**

* * *

Think for a moment that Commander Spock and James Kirk didn't meet like they did on that afternoon of the Starfleet tribunal. An endless list of difference introductions present themselves to you. A thousand different variables in different situations could have changed the course of history completely.

In another universe, they did.

But in this universe, if one was to take the time to think about all the choices one makes in a life time (or even in a day), the possibilities are mind boggling.

Think, for instance, if Winona Kirk had sent Jim to a Vulcan colony, instead of Tarsus IV, when he became too much to handle. There he might've met a little Vulcan boy with sad human eyes and a cut lip, and a friendship might have formed.

Or if Jim hadn't gotten in a fight that night at the bar, the building wouldn't have cleared out. People would have stayed later, drinks would have been drunk, and a Vulcan may have stopped by to engage in the very human act of socializing.

If Jim hadn't been late to class the first day of his second year, he might have stopped by a small cafe that he'd been eyeing for a while. He might have stepped inside, and ordered a coffee, and he might have sat next to a tall pale vulcan, who didn't have a coffee but a book instead.

Alas, Jim Kirk didn't make any of these choices. Instead he survived life on a starving colony, left home, grew up, drank, got in fights, slept in, and cheated on tests. Of all the many thousands of ways that he could have met his T'hy'la, it all began in front of a Starfleet Tribunal, in the midst of a cheating accusation. Looking back, Jim would figure that this was all somehow fitting, but then again, in the case of fate and destiny Jim Kirk had always had a little more luck than most.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I may continue with more themes if the mood ever strikes, but we'll see! **


	2. 2 Complicated

Jim's life had been complicated since before he could remember. If there was a file on James Tiberius Kirk- and knowing Starfleet, there certainly was- Jim was sure that the word _complicated_ would show up more than once.

The thing was, he seemed to repel simplicity on accident. He didn't mean to seek out trouble (except for when he did, but that was getting rarer these days)- it just had a way of finding him no matter what.

Spock had even found it in him to use the human colloquialism "trouble-magnet," on the bridge once during Alpha shift, and Jim had laughed out loud. Of course, that was when a Romulan ship had to stray over the Neutral Zone and prove Spock right. But nevertheless.

Complicated was certainly a good word.


	3. 3 GamingWatching a Movie

**I kind of switched the premise of the story from 100 themes, to the 30 day OTP challenge, just because it gives better prompts. Lazy is me.**

**Rating: K**

**Tags: Kirk/Spock friendship, Wii, shitty pseudo-science, Spock sucks at Mario, Jim's a giant nerd**

**Warnings: None**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, or Mario Bros. Or Wii. Or Nintendo. Basically anything you recognize is not mine. I'm just playing with stuff.**

**Carry on.**

* * *

****"I am sorry, Captain-"

"_Jim_, it's Jim remember?"

"Very well. Jim_._ However I still fail to understand why you choose this form of primitive entertainment..."

Jim slammed the white controller in his right hand down onto the table, cutting Spock off. In front of him was an old-fashioned flat-screened television from the 21st century, complete with a "Blue-way" (or whatever) player, and Jim's crowning achievement of all time and space.

A Wii.

Yes, James Tiberius Kirk managed to _actually _track down a real working Wii. Sure, it was a little bit scratched up, but he'd dropped it by Scotty two weeks ago, and he'd had it up and running in no time. The ancient console had come in a box, with remotes, and six games in their packages. How someone had managed to keep it this long and not be forced to donate it to a museum was ridiculously amazing to Jim, but he didn't really care about the logistics of it. All he cared about was actually _using_ it. That, and rubbing it into other people's faces.

"It's not primitive, Spock, it's _Mario._" The Vulcan seemed unimpressed. "You know... trailblazer of all arcade games to follow it? Started as a big giant gaming console in the eighties? Well, 1980s." Spock merely raised an eyebrow. Jim huffed.

"At least hear me out?"

"I am raising no objections." Jim grinned. He hopped off the bed and plopped down in front of the entertainment center, so very different from anything in the 23rd century. Of course, Starfleet had refused to let it be set up in Jim's quarters, for reasons completely unknown to the Captain. But they had allowed him to use an old room off of the engineering wing, and Jim had settled. At least then Scotty would be nearby is something caught fire.

After fiddling with the buttons, and trying valiantly to remember what his Chief Engineer had advised, the television screen suddenly flared to life, and vivid colors danced across the screen. Jim grinned again, hugely.

"Now this is kicking it old school!" he crowed. The Wii remotes (or Wii-motes- how clever) worked by locking onto a sensor that Scotty had placed above the television. A few pieces of the original parts and instructions had to be improvised. There was simply no 21st to 23rd century tech conversion sometimes. Shame.

Jim picked up his own remote, and leaned back against the regulation couch they had salvaged from someone's unused quarters. He patted the seat beside him.

"Join me?" he asked. If Spock was anything less than a Vulcan, he might have rolled his eyes. But Spock was just that, so he managed to abstain. Jim was thankful.

"Okay, so basically you point the remote in the general direction of that," he gestured at the sensor, and Spock nodded, "and then you use it to control whatever's on the screen. Usually a character. They're called Miis! I made some for a few of our friends." Spock looked surprised.

"When did you find the time to design such... Miis?" he inquired. Jim flapped a hand.

"Just, like... I dunno, I spent a few hours in here when I should've been sleeping. It's no big deal. Oh look, there's you!" Jim pointed excitedly at the screen again, and sure enough, a group of tiny cartoonized versions of the crew appeared in a virtual plaza on the screen. Spock looked intrigued.

Then he said, "Stereotypical, Captain." Jim looked at the tiny Spock that he'd put together.

"What do you mean, he looks just like you!" It was true. The character was taller than the others, and wore a blue shirt. It's hair was a pixelated bowl cut, and it looked eternally annoyed. Spock conceded.

Minutes passed as Jim booted up the historic arcade game. In the meantime, he managed to accurately describe the general rules, and how not to die immediately. He'd had sufficient time to research, and several hours to play it before, so he figured he was qualified to teach. Spock remained skeptical.

"Cap- Jim," Spock began, as Jim handed him the second remote, "I am comfortably sure that I possess the fine motor skills required to '_not die,'_ as you put it. You may begin the simulation."

"Game," Jim huffed quietly, "It's a game." But he did press play.

Hilariously enough, and Jim was certain that he would hang on to the memory for as long as he lived, Spock really _wasn't _good at Mario. Jim resolutely refused to laugh as his 2nd in Command repeatedly lost lives over silly things like the Skoopa, or forgetting to jump. But it was getting harder, as every time if happened, Spock's face darkened.

When Spock ended up losing his last life a few minutes later, Jim lost it completely.

"I do not understand. What happened?" Spock asked, sounding frustrated. He set his controller down harder than necessary. Jim cackled unabashedly.

"I actually beat you at something. That's what happened!"

"Is the game over?"

"Yep, I won!" Jim patted his first officer on the shoulder. "Valiant effort though." Spock sat up straighter, and sniffed.

"I still do not see any logical purpose for playing such a game," he stated flatly. Jim chuckled again.

"It's fun! Don't be a sore loser, Mr. Spock!"

"I," Spock started, and then revised. "I am sure that with time, I would improve far beyond your skill level, Captain. Given my superior Vulcan reflexes, and-" Jim held up a hand to stop him.

"I get it. You want a rematch. Nothing to be ashamed of," Jim pointed at the screen with the remote again. "Ready any time you are."

Spock didn't say anything, just gave his Captain a long dark stare.

And then picked up his controller.

* * *

**Weeeeell, that was fun. And much longer than originally anticipated. Prepare for unpredictable chapter lengths. Thanks for reading!**


	4. 4 Different Style of Clothing

**This one was fun to write :) I love having all the bridge crew in a scene together, even if they don't all speak.**

**Rating: K**

**Tags: Dresses, Cross-dressing sort of, Complaining, Jim is a teenage boy, Purple is not Magenta, It'd be nice to find a normal planet for once, Uhura should be a womens' rights activist**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Star Trek, but I do own the made-up Oessian Race. Ellos son de mi cabeza, Chicos.**

* * *

"Humiliation. Utter and complete humiliation."

"Quit being so overly dramatic."

"It's a _dress, _Bones."

"Yes, it is."

"Ugh."

Jim pulled at the thick red material that hung off his shoulders and clung near his waist. If he was being honest, it wasn't totally a dress. It was more like a very uncomfortably feminine ceremonial gown. Not like that really made it better.

In Oessian culture, it was custom that the males wore the longer fabrics, and the females were confined to tighter pant-like outfits. Especially during celebrations and important events. So while Jim, Bones, Spock, Sulu, and Scotty were all stuck feeling distinctly out of step, Uhura was voicing her approval.

"I think it's progressive that women aren't dressed up only for the attention of men in this culture," she had said earlier that day, wearing pants for the first time since Jim could remember. Some of the crew had agreed with her. But then, most of them were female. Or not going planetside.

Back in the present, Jim huffed.

"Hey," Bones said then, "At least you're not Spock. Or Scotty." Jim cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Purple and green, respectively." Jim choked a little.

"Ah, that's awful," he said. He tugged a piece of the clingy fabric away from his hip, and let it snap back into place. How the Oessians had tailor-made dress-robes for the entire landing party was way beyond Jim. Probably Starfleet's doing. Or Pike's. Inconsiderate little-

"Oh, there you guys are," Bones said. Jim snapped out of his musings.

Sure enough, the rest of the registered landing party had just entered the transporter room, right on time. Jim and Bones, decked in red and brown, had thought to come early. Might not have been such a bad idea.

"Damn, Scotty," Jim said, covering his mouth with a hand. "Looking a little Irish today." Scotty pulled a face, and grasped a chunk of his own dress.

"Think this was my color choice, Captain?" he asked. The group sniggered, and Jim looked at the others. Sulu's robe was orangish, but not as horrendous as one might think. It sort of went with his hair, if you were being generous. And Spock- Jim stopped short.

Spock... didn't look terrible. The purple wasn't what he'd thought, when Bones had said it. It was more... dark purple and less violently magenta, like he'd thought it would be. It also matched Spock's hair. Made it look darker.

Jim cleared his throat, and tugged at the collar of his dress.

"Don't worry, Scotty," he said. "I think we'd all be a little more comfortable _outside_ these things." The group nodded their heads. Except for Uhura, who just then said:

"Well, I dunno about the rest of you, but I'm looking forward to this."

And Jim might've agreed. If he wasn't in a dress.

* * *

**Awkward Ending is Awkward.**

**I love writing for these guys.**


	5. 5 Eating Ice Cream

**Rating: K+**

**Tags: Ice Cream, Explosions, Jim Kirk is a sugar junkie, Spock doesn't look good in white, be careful what you wish for**

**Warnings: Mild swearing. Sort of.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. But I wish I owned some Ice Cream.**

* * *

Jim Kirk had two options:

1) React like a Captain, and immediately call Engineering to come and fix the problem in the main mess hall.

Or:

2) React like he really wanted to and immediately begin punching as many orders into the replicators as he possibly could. Because really. They were spitting out ice cream.

See, one of the many downfalls of Starfleet- and Jim had found this out directly before they were to be commissioned for a five-year mission- was that the standard issue mess hall replicators were programmed to produce _only_ the healthiest and most productive of sustenance for humans. Scotty had managed to throw in a little leeway, so that there could be different types of coffee ordered, and so on. But ice cream on the Enterprise?

Over Starfleet's collective dead body.

So when Jim received a comm from Spock just ten minutes ago, he'd honestly rushed to the cafeteria like a child on Christmas. Except, now he was conflicted. As a Captain, it was his job to report the malfunction, and then likely fill out a rather large amount of follow-up paper work to request new replicators. But as a man, he wanted nothing more than an Ice-cream sundae.

Beside's, he'd already had lunch.

"So," he said, sidling up to a disgruntled yeoman standing with an empty cup, "What's the problem with this one?" She turned an annoyed eye on him.

"Same as the others, Captain. Some fluke is messing with their coding or something, cause they just keep making ice cream." _Silent victory._

"Really. Does it taste like real ice cream?" he asked. She nodded. "Interesting."

And then he reached forward to punch in the code.

Of course, _this _ had to be the machine that had reached it's limit. Of _course_.

In the split second that it took Jim to realize that something was wrong, the replicator panel began to shake with suppressed energy, and then he hit the floor. A loud crack sounded through the mess hall, and a twelve foot circle around the replicator was instantly painted with nutritional supplement and ice cream. Including Jim.

The whole mess hall was quiet. Then after several beats of silence, the proud Starfleet Captain stood up from his protective position with his arms over his head, and steadied himself on shaky knees. The cold dairy product coated his skin, uniform, and hair completely. It was icy cold, and very slippery.

Jim was pretty sure he'd had a dream like this once.

Somehow, with hands also covered in ice cream, Jim managed to swipe the treat from his eyes, and blink them open. There was more silence as he took in the sugary carnage. Then he caught sight of his first officer.

Spock (like several others) looked like he'd realized what was about to happen too, but hadn't reacted quick enough. His entire front was white, dusted in a thick layer of vanilla, save for parts on his chest and chin, where his arms had probably raised in self defense. A look of something like shock sat on his face.

He was also shivering.

Jim burst into laughter.

In fact, he laughed and laughed for so long, that other whitened members of the crew actually started to laugh too. Something about an exploding replicator full of ice cream was just too damn weird. It was several minutes before everyone calmed down. Even Spock looked less furious than before. Jim watched as he raised a curious hand to his face, and tasted just a small amount of ice cream from one of his fingers. Then he nodded. Jim grinned hugely.

Well, he might not have gotten his sundae, but this was probably good enough. He just wished that he wasn't coated in it.

And that was when McCoy and Scotty burst into the cafeteria, and took in the scene. The spray from the replicator extended clear to the doorway, and Bones had just enough sense to grab the door frame when one of his feet hit the slippery cream. There was silence again in the mess hall, as everyone awaited their reactions.

The silence was only broken then, when Bones shouted, "God _dammit, Jim."_

* * *

**Never not paint the Enterprise with Ice Cream.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
